


Papa Johnny

by Taeyongdascammer



Category: NCT
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyongdascammer/pseuds/Taeyongdascammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Johnny was looking just a bit more papa Johnny than usual. 
            </p></blockquote>





	Papa Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My hoe Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+hoe+Kai).



Kai and Johnny have been in a moving relationship for months. 

The only problem? 

No SUCC at all. 

Throughout all 5 years of dating, they'd never go beyond kissing. Kai however wants to change that. 

It's the day before Valentine's Day and Kai called over his two best friends; Hanna and Taeyong. He wants this night to be special so he calls the experts. 

Kai sits in the living room of his and johnnys shared apartment and waits for Hanna and Taeyong. They come over with all the supplies needed for the night to be special. 

"You got everything?" Kai asks Hanna as she sits next to him on the couch, bags in hand. 

"Hoe, have I ever disappointed you?" Hanna asks, offended. 

"You said that Taeil was Win Win." Kai retorts. 

Hanna shifts uncomfortably in her spot, she can't read suddenly, she doesn't know. (Puts on glasses) 

"Taeyong let's go. I didn't come here for the slander." Hanna suggests. Taeyong awkwardly follows behind her as they make their way out of the apartment. 

Kai was relieved that those rats finally left. He doesn't hang out with those lowly 13%'s.

_ 

night falls, and Kai finally puts the finishing touches on his surprise for Johnny. 

Champagne •

Roses • 

And a little something special for later • 

It's all set.

_

Kai hears Johnny's keys jiggling in the door and he hides behind the couch quickly. 

His eyes suddenly go dark as Johnny enters the appartment because damn. Johnny looks extra papa Johnny tonight.

"SURPRISE!" Kai shouts as he jumps out from behind the couch, roses in hand. 

Johnny is a bit startled, but his expression quickly changes to a smile as he takes it all in. 

"You got me roses!" Johnny says giving Kai a quick kiss immediately after. 

"Only for you, daddy." Kai accidentally says. He covers his mouth quickly after wards. 

"O?" 

_ 

Soon enough, things get steamy with papa Johnny. Right when Kai tries to take off johnnys shirt, he visibly stiffens. 

"Something wrong?" Kai asks.

"Well before we do anything else, I just want you to know something. I've never told any one." Johnny confesses, suddenly serious.

"Okay go ahead." 

"Well it's not easy to say this." Johnny admits. 

"It's okay take your time." Kai reassures him. 

"I'm..." 

"Yeah?" 

 

 

"I'm-" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"IM A GOOFY GOOBER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kai you're a smol bean and I wrote this as a present to show that ily and that papa johnny is A ROBOT.


End file.
